


【铁盾】看不见的Tony

by amospice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice





	【铁盾】看不见的Tony

　　*pwp，简单粗暴一辆车，逻辑什么的完全没有的  
　　  
　　-------------------  
　　  
　　在Stark大厦的高层，总能最早的看见第一丝透过云层的阳光。当粉红色的朝霞爬上纽约的天空，Steve的生物钟几乎分秒不差的把他唤醒。他一向拥有非常规律的起床时间和晨跑的习惯，一般来说，Steve睁开眼睛的时候，总会有些无奈的发现Tony有一条胳膊或者一条腿搭在他身上。Steve嘴上说自己嫌弃对方这个小动作，心里其实却有点依赖。  
　　  
　　而今天他没有看到Tony四肢中的任何一条缠在自己身上。这很不寻常，而当Steve发现Tony也不在浴室的时候，这种困惑的感觉在他心里上升到了顶点。就像Steve Rogers一定会在六点零八分跑过林肯纪念堂，Tony Stark一定不会早起，这在复仇者联盟内部是等同于公理的存在。  
　　  
　　因此当跑步回来，Steve回到卧室，发现Tony仍然不在的时候，他去了餐厅寻找。  
　　  
　　Clint和Natasha正在吃早餐，碰面的时候二人都打了招呼，“早，cap。”  
　　  
　　“早，”Steve点点头，“你们看见Tony了吗？”  
　　  
　　“没看见。他会这个时间起床？”Clint有些疑惑，Natasha接着问道，“他不在你们的床上？”  
　　  
　　“不在。”Steve的脸微微的红了一下，“早上我起床跑步之前他就不在了，回来之后我也没在任何地方看到他。”  
　　  
　　“打电话了吗？”  
　　  
　　“他的电话就就丢在床头柜上。”Steve有些无奈的摇了摇头，“也许他有什么急事？我很担心。”  
　　  
　　Clint和Natasha对视了一眼，“我们会帮你留意的，一会儿去别的地方找找。”  
　　  
　　“好的，麻烦你们了。”Steve叹了口气，到厨房去取自己的早餐。  
　　  
　　当Steve的手指伸向冰箱的时候，冰箱门自己缓缓的打开了。  
　　  
　　“这是Tony新设计的智能操作吗？”Steve吓了一跳，忍不住自言自语，“这可有点怪......也就会方便那么一点点？但是真的有点吓人。”  
　　  
　　他倒了一杯橙汁，然后去烤面包片。Steve抱着手臂靠在放在料理台上，回忆着昨天的事情。Tony很正常，情绪也很稳定，没有Stark集团要发生大事或者要跟自家男朋友吵架的倾向。Steve不知道Tony是几点上的床，但是对方睡前缠着他要抱，还亲了他一口，Steve在迷迷糊糊中感觉到了，他确定自己没有记错。  
　　  
　　这时面包机发出叮的一声。Steve取出面包片，叼在嘴巴里，当他回头去拿刚刚的橙汁的时候，却发现杯子是空的。  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？”Steve用力眨了眨眼睛。自己有四倍的敏锐，没道理察觉不到有人来过，就算是个复仇者也一样。Steve只好又去倒了一杯，而这次冰箱没有自动打开。  
　　  
　　Steve有些迷惑，他看了看脚下的地板，思索了一下，有些不自然的咳嗽了一声，然后伸出手轻轻摸了摸冰箱的顶部。  
　　  
　　“我说你有点吓人，不是说你不好的意思。呃......其实你很优秀。”  
　　  
　　走出厨房以后，Steve对着沙发上的二人点点头打了个招呼，正要走出餐厅，却被Natasha叫住了。  
　　  
　　“Cap，刚刚Tony进了厨房，你没看见他？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Steve露出疑惑的神情，“没有，我谁都没看见。”  
　　  
　　“怪了，”Clint说道，“Tony刚才出来的时候还笑得像只偷了腥的猫，我还以为......”  
　　  
　　Natasha打断了Clint，“Cap......”  
　　  
　　“Tony，我说过多少次了，不要在外面......”Steve说着回过头，接着露出了茫然的神色。  
　　  
　　“他就在你后面。”Natasha有些无奈的说完了后半句话。  
　　  
　　Steve刚才感觉到有只手在自己屁股上捏了一把，他以为是Tony，正准备抱怨一下对方。然而回过身去以后他却什么都没看见。Steve在背后抓了两把，突然间似乎抓到了什么东西。  
　　  
　　好像是一条胳膊。  
　　  
　　Steve又一次回过头，这次仍然什么都看不到。但是熟悉的触感令他意识到了什么，“Tony，是你在这里吗？”  
　　  
　　下一秒，Steve感觉到自己的耳边吹过一口气，这使得他的耳朵一下子就红了起来。  
　　  
　　“是我。”是Tony的声音。  
　　  
　　“Cap？你还好吗？你脸红了。”虽然Clint的注意力大多集中在食物上，此时还是发现了什么。  
　　  
　　Natasha显然要更敏锐一点，不过也许是因为女人的直觉，“Steve是不是看不见Tony。”  
　　  
　　Steve现在没心思去追问了，因为那个只有他才看不见的Tony拉着他的胳膊把他拽了出去。Clint有些目瞪口呆的看着Steve惊慌失措的、步伐错乱被Tony拖着走了出去，而Natasha叹了口气，“不用管他们。”  
　　  
　　到卧室门口的时候，Friday很利索的开了门，Steve被这双看不见的手推搡着进去，然后看到门把自己一转，咔哒一声被上了锁。  
　　  
　　“Tony？你怎么回事，我怎么看不见你？”Steve有些疑惑的伸出手，试探着在自己身前摸索。  
　　  
　　算是Steve是那个反应敏捷、擅长战术的美国队长，此时还是不由得有些发愣。身边的这个看不见的人有着他极为熟悉的气息：那是混合了机油和铁器，还有他熟悉的爱马仕须后水的味道。Steve很少留意Tony用的是什么牌子的东西，但是他很喜欢这种饱满又稳重的气息，因此特意问过一次。  
　　  
　　“Tony？发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　“嘘，Steve，别害怕。”是Steve熟悉的那个声音，此刻有一点沙哑，“是之前那个东西，它跑出来了。我和Bruce说过了，他去找那个机器了。”  
　　  
　　Bruce？他居然不告诉我？Steve在心里抱怨了一下，稍后露出了恍然大悟的神情，长出了一口气，“所以又是之前那个东西？你真的吓坏我了，我找了你一早上。怎么不把它抓起来？”  
　　  
　　“我想趁这个机会捉弄你一下。”Tony的声音有些得意。  
　　  
　　Steve没有说话，回身去抓住Tony的胳膊。那是他熟悉的触感，皮肤坚韧，骨骼结实，非常有力。Steve过去也很喜欢像这样抚摸Tony的胳膊，但是现在却又不太一样，虽然看不见，但是皮肤之间的接触能够令Steve稍微放下心来。  
　　  
　　紧接着他却吓了一跳，因为自己的胸口传来了一阵奇怪的感觉。片刻Steve便意识到了那是什么。乳头传来的过于意外的快感令Steve膝盖一软，几乎要坐下去。然而一股力量阻止了他倒向床的趋势。是Tony的胳膊捞住了他的腰。  
　　  
　　“你这么着急吗？”Tony的声音，带上了一丝戏谑的笑意。  
　　  
　　“所以其实你在想着这个。”  
　　  
　　“这样的机会可不多，别告诉我你不想试试。”  
　　  
　　Steve不由得笑了，“没错，我确实有点好奇。”他试探着把手伸到自己面前，然后他感觉到被另一只手抓住了。那是他熟悉的温暖的、带着薄茧的手掌，能把他的手整个包住。Tony显然领会了他的意图，拉着Steve的手贴在了自己脸上。  
　　  
　　Steve什么都看不见，但是能感觉到那有些毛茸茸还有些扎手的小胡子，还能感觉到Tony在笑，因为Steve摸到了对方脸上笑出来的一点细纹。  
　　  
　　然后Steve两只手捧着Tony的脸，试探着吻了上去。他很快就感觉到自己弄歪了——亲到的是对方的嘴角。于是忍不住抱着Tony的脸笑了出来。  
　　  
　　“嘿，老家伙，这可不太礼貌。”Tony嘟囔着说道。  
　　  
　　然后Steve就感到自己被吻住了。  
　　  
　　这不公平，他心想。从头开始自己就没有优势。Steve想说点什么，但是他现在什么都说不出来，一部分是因为他的嘴上没有空，另一部分是因为他有些头晕目眩。  
　　  
　　Steve接吻的时候一般都会闭上眼睛，但是他现在却瞪大了双眼，虽然他知道无论如何都看不到对方，但是这种和透明的男朋友接吻的机会可不多，好像睁着眼睛能让他感受到一些真实感——自己并不是在做梦。  
　　  
　　Tony一向拥有非常高超的技巧，他的舌尖灵活的扫过Steve的口腔，舔舐他的嘴唇，最后慢慢的、一寸一寸的吮吸着Steve的舌尖。嘴唇分开的时候Steve的舌头下意识的往前追逐着，一条银丝慢慢的拉长，另一边却有些神奇的消失在空气里。  
　　  
　　“这很有意思是不是？”  
　　  
　　Steve点了点头，“是非常有意思。”然后伸出胳膊轻轻抱住了Tony。在他看起来，自己抱着的仿佛是空气，但是他能完完全全的感受到Tony温暖的身体。Steve忍不住把脸埋在了对方的肩颈处。  
　　  
　　Tony也回抱住了Steve。  
　　  
　　Steve摸索着——Tony结实的肩膀，绷紧的后背，还有Tony的臀部。Steve的手指刚刚滑到这里，手却被打开了。  
　　  
　　“乱摸什么？”  
　　  
　　“我好奇！”Steve对着空气瞪眼睛，“怎么？难道就只能你摸我屁股吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony笑的有些无奈，“那就破这一次例。”  
　　  
　　然后Steve却一把抓住了Tony的下体。  
　　  
　　“你都硬了，今天居然这么忍得住？”Steve笑的有些得意。  
　　  
　　“还不是为了满足你的好奇心？”  
　　  
　　Tony有些恶意的捏了一把Steve的胸肌。Steve忍不住低头看了过去，这场景很奇妙，自己的肉体被Tony捏在手里，他看得到形状的变化，但是却仿佛是Steve厚实的胸肌在自己变换形状一样。身体上和视觉上的刺激叠加在一起，Steve感觉有些头皮发麻，他的喉结滚动了一下，然后摸索着解开了Tony的皮带，把手指伸了进去，摸到了那个熟悉的器官。  
　　  
　　Steve的手心滚烫滚烫的。Tony忍不住说道，“你可不经常主动做这样的事情。”  
　　  
　　Steve有些狡黠的看了Tony一眼，然后蹲下身。  
　　  
　　“那这样的事情呢？”  
　　  
　　Steve伸出小巧的粉红色舌尖，试探着在那个看不见的阴茎上面舔了一下。出乎两个人意料的是，他找的位置过于准确了，那正是马眼的部分，Tony的大腿都忍不住跟着抖了一下。  
　　  
　　Steve握着Tony的阴茎，张开嘴巴整个含了进去。Steve的技术说不上好，但是他的口腔潮湿又温暖，毛茸茸的金色脑袋来回移动着，蓝绿色的眼睛微微眯着，看起来像只大猫。  
　　  
　　Tony不得不承认自己对这样的场景非常受用，“哈啊......Stevie。”Tony忍不住抓住了对方的头发。  
　　  
　　Steve从嗓子里发出了一丝哼声。他的表情还是那样认真，好像自己不只是在舔着一根性器，还是在完成一个重要的任务。Steve只能感受到这根阴茎熟悉的味道，却看不见它，这让他忍不住有些兴致勃勃的吮吸起来，而他心里想起这根东西之前的每一次是怎样在身体里抽动、摩擦，让自己爽的忍不住射出来的——Steve的身体对这些印象深刻，他忍不住夹紧了腿，蓝眼睛开始有些湿漉漉的，眼角也开始泛红。羞耻感令他不由自主的加快了舔弄的速度。  
　　  
　　Steve突然被抓住了手肘，这股力量拉着他站了起来，Tony的性器从他嘴里滑了出来，而Steve的嘴角还沾着一些不知道是自己的口水还是Tony龟头渗出的的前液的东西，被阴茎摩擦到泛红的嘴唇看起来亮晶晶的。  
　　  
　　也许因为看不见自己，Steve的眼神格外大胆和赤裸，Tony感觉自己的脑子都被这目光和神态搅成了一团，他握着Steve的肩膀，把他按倒在了床上。  
　　  
　　Steve的耳垂被一股温暖又潮湿的感觉包裹住。这太突然，让他本来就有些发红的耳朵、连带着脸庞，都涌上了一股热流。  
　　  
　　“不能再让你舔了，再来几下我就要忍不住射出来了。”  
　　  
　　Tony的手顺着Steve的裤腰探了进去，他一条胳膊捞着对方的腰，轻轻松松的把Steve的裤子拉了下来。当Tony的手指探向Steve的身后，两个人都愣了一下。Steve自己没有发觉，Tony的手指才让他意识到后穴已经湿润了。  
　　  
　　“我看你今天是真的太兴奋了。”Tony的声音有些意味深长，“那不如换个平花样。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Steve眨了眨眼睛，Tony低头亲了亲他的眼皮，“你在上面好不好？”  
　　  
　　Steve答应的比Tony想象的还要快。  
　　  
　　“Cap？你看不见没关系吗？”  
　　  
　　“我摸得到。但是......别......别这个时候叫我cap。”Steve皱着眉头，慢慢的摸索着坐下去。他握着Tony那根粗大的阴茎，试探着把自己的穴口对准龟头。Tony扩张的时间有点短，这让进入的过程变得有些艰涩。但是Steve的身体还是努力的把前端吞了进去。  
　　  
　　“疼不疼？”  
　　  
　　“有点，但是......没什么问题，”Steve停下来喘了口气，然后低着头继续往下坐，“其实这种有点疼的感觉，哈啊……我还，还挺......喜欢……”  
　　  
　　Steve刚说完这句话，腰就被一把掐住了，然后Tony的整根阴茎猛的戳进了他的身体最深处。Steve被这一下顶的又疼又爽，脖颈仰了过去，白皙的脖子拉出一个好看的弧度。但是Tony完全没有给他喘息的时间，又快又深的开始挺动自己的腰身，每一下都直接顶到最里面，Steve随着Tony动作的频率喘息着，紧紧的咬着牙关，但还是忍不住断断续续的发出细小的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Steve扶着自己的大腿，绷紧了上半身。Tony拉着他的脖子，让他俯下身来，和他交换了一个绵长的吻，然后把这颗金色的脑袋按在自己的颈窝里。  
　　  
　　Steve回应着抱紧了Tony的肩膀，Tony向上挺动着身体，伴随着他的动作，Steve饱满的胸肌在Tony的身上蹭来蹭去。Tony觉得Steve已经变成了一滩糖浆，又热又软又烫。而且过于甜蜜了。他的呼吸灼热，不知是因为舒服还是因为羞涩，一口咬住了Tony的脖子。  
　　  
　　“哈？你咬我做什么。”Tony咬着牙笑了，“太爽了，受不住了吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve没有说话，固执的在Tony脖子上吮吸出一个红印，然后推着对方的身体坐起来。  
　　  
　　Tony也跟着停了下来。  
　　  
　　“谁让你停的？”Steve按着Tony的胸口。  
　　  
　　“你求我，我就继续。”  
　　  
　　“我……求求你。”Steve从牙缝里挤出来了这个词。  
　　  
　　“叫Daddy。”  
　　  
　　Steve冷冷的向下瞟了一眼——他不确定自己是否做到了看着Tony的眼睛给出这个眼神，但是他可以确定Tony一定看得到。然后Steve抿了抿嘴唇，就着撑着对方身体的动作，开始上下扭动腰部。  
　　  
　　Tony倒吸了一口气，猛的抓住了Steve的大腿，带着他的身体动起来。Steve第一次这样做爱，但是似乎学习能力很强——他很快就跟着Tony的教导有节奏的动作起来。  
　　  
　　“我感觉自己……好像在坐船。”Steve忍不住说道。  
　　  
　　“难道不更像是星际旅行？毕竟你看到的自己是悬空着的。”  
　　  
　　Steve摸索着Tony的身体，然后在对方胸前掐了一把，“你今天话特别多。”  
　　  
　　Tony暗自翻了个白眼。“还不是为了让你感觉到我在这里？要不然恐怕你都不知道自己在跟谁做爱了。”  
　　  
　　“你胡说八道什么？而且你是不是翻了个白眼？”Steve停住了。  
　　  
　　Tony暗自骂了一句，老冰棍现在对自己的了解实在是太透彻了，连这个都能发现。但是Steve想这样就能要挟自己，就太天真了。  
　　  
　　Tony坐了起来，抱着Steve的腰把他抬起来，自己的阴茎也从对方身体里抽出来。Steve有些疑惑地问道，“要做什么？”  
　　  
　　Tony握着他的肩膀把他掉了个个儿，把他推到床下面，自己坐在床沿上，接着抱着Steve的大腿，让他背对着站在自己面前。Steve感觉到Tony把手指伸进了自己后穴里，摸索着转动着。Steve忍不住哼了一声，“别用手指了，你......你进来。”  
　　  
　　Tony拉着Steve的腰，让他向后坐下来，把自己的阴茎对准了Steve的肉洞，然后一手抱着对方纤细的腰，一手按着Steve的大腿坐到自己的阴茎上。Steve自己上下动了几下，接着却忍不住惊叫起来——Tony抱着他的大腿，从背后把他抱了起来。  
　　  
　　“别害怕。”Tony在他耳边说道。  
　　  
　　Steve有些僵硬，一动不敢动，“我怕自己掉下去！或者你弄个腰损伤......”  
　　  
　　Tony有些恶意的左右摆动了几下腰，Steve抱怨的声音就化作了模糊不清的喘息和呻吟。Tony抱着他走动起来，阴茎随着步伐的节奏在Steve体内不太规律的来回蹭动着。肉壁上那些不怎么碰得到的部位被来回摩擦，这有点不寻常的快感冲进了Steve的四肢百骸，刺激的他一声接着一声惊叫起来。  
　　  
　　Steve爽的眼前发白，又有些紧张，后穴也跟着缩紧了。Tony啧了一声，有些恶意的笑了，“别急着夹我，这没用的，我还不想射。”  
　　  
　　Tony把Steve抱进了洗手间，Steve有些茫然的看着镜子里自己潮红的脸，然后他突然整个人都开始发抖——他能看见自己大腿上被掐出来的手印，还有被撑开成圆形的后穴，甚至他四倍的视力能让他看见自己的肠道里面艳红色的内壁。  
　　  
　　这有点过了……Steve甚至忍不住想哭。  
　　  
　　Tony也不好过，Steve从来没有咬的这么紧过，他的内壁都在痉挛，Tony差点就被吸得射出来。他很清楚Steve为什么会这样——Tony突然觉得要是自己也看不见自己的身体就好了，这样的话他也就能看到Steve内壁的每一丝颤动。但是这显然不可能——没关系，只是小遗憾。  
　　  
　　Tony把Steve的脚搭在洗手台上。Steve的脚也很白，脚趾都很精致，Tony忍不住盯着看了一会儿，然后才托着Steve的屁股，用力往他最敏感的那一点戳刺过去。Steve脸上的表情有些难耐起来。他看着自己的样子，有些慌张的侧过了头。而Tony舔了舔他的耳垂。  
　　  
　　“你看看你自己，你整个都变成粉红色的了——多漂亮。”  
　　  
　　Steve发出了带着哭腔的哼声，好像在说话，又好像不是。Tony没有听清楚，一边在他耳边追问着一边用力的插着他的肉洞。当Tony再次又准又狠的撞上他的前列腺时，Steve的眼前闪过一阵白光，他从嗓子里憋出一声带着哭腔的惊叫，一股一股的射了出来，精液喷溅到面前的镜子上。  
　　  
　　他高潮的后穴绞紧了Tony的阴茎，Tony绷紧了身体，用力的又捅了进去。Steve刚刚高潮过的后穴有些经不住这样的力度，浑身颤抖的小声的啜泣着，而肠壁却恋恋不舍的、层层叠叠的纠缠着Tony的肉棒。Tony低吼了一声，然后抱紧了Steve的腰，把精液都射在了Steve身体里面。  
　　  
　　Steve微微眯着眼睛，有些呆楞的看着贴着自己的肠壁逐渐增多、缓缓流下的白色液体，然后如梦初醒的把手伸到背后，推搡着Tony的肩膀，”你没带套......还都射在里面。“  
　　  
　　“Sorry，Baby……下次我会记得的。”Tony还在喘着气，听到Steve的话，亲了亲他的脸，咬住他的耳垂，“我给你弄干净……”  
　　  
　　“所以你们玩够了？或者说你玩够了？”Bruce从眼镜片上方看着Tony。  
　　  
　　Tony耸耸肩，“没有，你想象不到那有多么棒......但是也只能偶尔来一次，这还能骗得过他，不然Steve肯定会发现有问题。”  
　　  
　　然后他拍了拍对方的肩膀，“过一阵子我再看看需不需要你帮忙。对了，Hulk真的不会因为这个出来了？”  
　　  
　　Bruce面无表情的推了推眼镜，“虽然不敢相信，但是Hulk甚至都已经学会了怎样在Stark大厦跟你们夫夫两个平静相处了。这真是个奇迹。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
